The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to an image processing system and an image processing method, and more particularly, to an image processing system and an image processing method which can determine an optimal position for the image detecting device in the image processing system to detect the largest number of audiences. In addition, the image detecting device in the image processing system can detect objects (such as human faces) in each zone in front of the display device in the image processing system.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a simplified diagram illustrating a conventional image processing system 100. The image processing system 100, for example, a television, comprises: a display device 110 and an image detecting device 120. The display device 110 comprises: a frame 112 and a display screen 114 supported by the frame 112. The image detecting device 120 is fixedly positioned on the frame 112. However, in the image processing system 100, the image detecting device 120 only can detect objects (such as human faces) in a specific zone (such as an intermediate zone in front of the display device 110, as shown in FIG. 2). The problem will be worse if the display device 110 is placed in an odd position or the users using the image processing system 100 are not in the specific zone. For example, if audience in a video conference is not in the specific zone (i.e., the intermediate zone shown in FIGS. 2 and 3), the image detecting device 120 can not detect the audience in the video conference, such as the objects in the left and right zones in FIG. 3.
In addition, the conventional image processing system 100 can not determine an optimal position for the image detecting device 120 to detect the largest number of audiences. For example, if most audiences in a video conference are not in the intermediate zone in front of the display device 110 but in a left zone or a right zone in front of the display device 110 (as shown in FIG. 4), the image detecting device 120 can only detect the audience in the intermediate zone but not the most of the audiences in the left zone or the right zone in front of the display device 110.